The Smash Bros Talk Show
by Alli's Guard and Drumline004
Summary: After nearly destroying the mansion, Master Hand decides to give Cilliane another chance to make up for what he's done. By hosting a talk show about the smashers from brawl. With the help from some of the former smashers from Melee, this talk show goes on the air. Randomness will ensue, with a side of insanity, and minor idiocy to top it off. Rated T for swearing in later chapters


Introduction

_How did I get into this mess?_

**A/N: Hi guys, what's up? So, this fanfic is like my Smash Chatrooms Fanfiction; it has no plot whatsoever. It's going to be similar to ****_Celesticskyedancer's The SSBB Talk Show;_**** it's suppose to be plain humor and nothing else. But, in order to follow the rules, I will be writing this in a paragraph form, not in script form. **

**Also, the beginning of this introduction is what happens after the SEQUEL of The Next Smash Adventure. So it's not suppose to make sense. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Super Smash Bros. Although it would be ****_awesome _****if I did**

It was quite dark in the abyss. All that's there is blackness, along with hints of blue-green and purple color here and there. Nothing to do, no one to talk to. This is the torterous place Cilliane Vandertelle has been locked up for the past nine months.

Ever since he tried to ruin the Smash Mansion and destroy Kyte and Ike, all his blue-green eyes saw was complete blackness. Once Ike and Marth saved all the other smashers from his clutches, Master Hand transported him to this deserted place.

Cilliane stared straightforward, his eyebrows slanting deeper as he thought about the putrid mansion. He swore on Ashera and Yune that once he got out of here, he will seek out and ruin the Smashers for good.

"Ah, you're still locked up here I see."

The brunette looked up and saw than no other than the person responsible for locking him up here. He smirked, "Of course. This is oblivion; where else would I go?"

"...You got a point."

"Speaking of points, Master Hand, what's yours? Why are you here?" Cilliane demanded. He knew the owner of Smash Mansion wouldn't just drop by for a pity visit.

Master Hand chuckled. "Right to the point. I see this place hasn't changed your attitude."

"Whatever. What do you want?"

"Cilliane Vandertelle, I have an offer for you."

This made the mind master look up at the right hand with confusion. Out of all the things he could've said, that was the one thing he wasn't expecting to come out. His aqua green eyes lit up with a smirk.

"Say it."

"A way out."

"Pardon?"

"You heard me. I'm willing to let you out of this abyss-like dungeon. You can see what freedom tastes like again."

At first, Cilliane didn't believe the hand. He was waiting for nine months for something like this; why is the owner offering him his freedom now? "What's the catch?"

"Yes, the catch. I'll get straight to the point. You see, I need a favor. We are beginning to run a very important project here to advertise the mansion, and I need someone to fill in an important role for said project."

"So you want me to do it," Cilliane finished, a smile on his face. "What about the smashers? Why couldn't they fill in the 'important role' for you instead?"

"They have other jobs they need to tend to. I need someone else to fill in this one. And since you're free, I might as well take a gamble at you. Unless you think you can't handle it of course..."

Cilliane growled under his breath; the Hand was trying to use his pride against him. And due to his pride being too strong, it's working. "Of course I can handle it. Why else would you ask me to do it?"

"Eager to start I see," Master Hand mused. "I like it. Well, no use wasting time in this dump of a dimension. Step through the portal and we can get started."

Snapping his large middle finger and thumb, a rift appeared in the abyss, growing wider and wider into a red portal. The first real color he saw in nine months. Cautious, he stepped through to find himself...

In a talk show studio?

"What the—? I thought you said I had an important job to do," Cilliane demanded, looking around the studio. He could spot a couple smashers around the studio; Mewtwo operating the cameras with his telekinetic powers, Dr. Mario walking around the stage with a clipboard in his hand, Pichu using her electric attacks to charge the building, and Young Link relaxing in the audience area. He then also realized that all four were smashers were seen in 64 or Meele and weren't accepted back into Brawl.

"You do. The important project we are working on is a Talkshow being broadcasted all over Smashville and the smashers' home universes. It is a very big deal for the mansion."

"Yeah, that's cool and all, but why am I here?" the mind master asked. Then his aqua green eyes set on the stage, where a desk and two gray swivel chairs and microphones sat. But what made him worry the most is that there is no one on the stage. Not yet at least. "Oh no..."

"Oh yes," Master Hand said, pushing him towards the stage. "You are our host for the show! Isn't that exciting?"

"You have got to be kidding me," Cilliane muttered under his breath. Plopping down in one of the swivel seats, he looked over at the empty one to his right. "Why are there two seats here?"

Just then, a familiar red-haired teen wearing a blue cape and a silver sword with a gold hilt attached to his side jumped on stage. Excitement shone in his blue eyes as he hurried over to the other chair and sat down. "Hiya! My name's Roy and I'm the co-host for the Talkshow! What's your name?"

Cilliane looked at the boy with a raised eyebrow, then face-palmed. "Kill me now."

"Nice to meet you 'kill me now'! Not a very positive name though..." Roy observed. "But that doesn't matter! You and I are going to be hosting pals for the next twelve hours! Isn't that exciting?!"

"Fascinating," Cilliane said through gritted teeth. He knew Roy, or more so Roy of Pherae, back in, well Pherae, the tribe he was from. Before he was exiled due to his powers, he heard rumors from the locals that Roy was very...****_**high**_ in energy. But he never thought is was this bad.

Suddenly, a bell rang throughout the room, making Cilliane jump in his seat. "Dear Ashera... What was that?"

"It's the commercial break bell, which means the show is about to start," Master Hand said, not trying to hide the excitement in his tone. He handed a paper to the mind master. "Now, this is the list of smashers being interviewed in order. Make sure you go in order."

Cilliane rolled his eyes, but took the paper regardless. Scanning up and down the paper, he face planted on the desk and muffled a sigh. "Great. Just great..."

"Who are we interviewing first?" Roy asked with his usual excitement, looking over Cilliane's shoulder. He saw the first person and held in his smirks. Even though he wasn't at the mansion anymore, the red head is still fresh in the local Smashville news.

The first person on the list is Marth Lowell.

This is going to be interesting...

**A/N: And here is the second Smash fic on my account and that I posted tonight. The introduction doesn't show much, but chapter one is when the real fun starts. **

**So, I should tell you all about my two OCs, Cilliane Vandetelle and Kyte Emeronte (from the Smash Chatrooms). They're both from Fire Emblem, except Kyte is from Crimea while Cilliane is from Pherae. **

**Kyte**

**•Is a famous smasher at the mansion **

**•Has a sword called Mente and allows her to control the four elements**

**•Is a childhood friend to Ike, and is pretty good friends with Marth, Fox, and Falco.**

**•Has an older bother (Allar) who isn't a smasher, but an assist trophy**

**Cilliane**

**•Hates the smash mansion and the smashers**

**•Has mind/telepathic powers inherited from his mother, who was deemed a witch by all of Pherae**

**•Hates Ike and Kyte due to them leading the Crimea mercenaries storming Pherae and killing his younger sister and father **

**•Had a younger sister, Rannie, who he loved and supported a lot before she was killed **

**So, that's a couple of facts about my two OCs. There will be more info I'll mostly use Kyte as my main SSB OC and she'll be in some of my Super Smash Bros fics. So please don't be confused and ask about who Kyte is in the comments. **

**I think that's it. Until the next update!**


End file.
